empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Western/Bonuses and Unique Units
''Unique Combat Action and Empire Techs 'Combat Action' *'Recuperate''' - Modern units in the West can heal themselves while standing still and not fighting. 'Empire Techs (World Domination only)' *'Shock and Awe '– Activate this on a province before invading. A large number of bombers make a run over the province, heavily damaging the enemy before your troops arrive. *'Sanctions' – Shuts down all resource gathering and trade in the province, on both a global and local level. No one (including the Western player levying Sanctions) can gather any kind of resources from the province for a number of turns. *''' Foment Revolt' – Causes a civil revolt in an enemy province neighboring your empire. This causes that player to lose control of the province. Buildings, Units, and Unit Abilities 'City Center –''' In addition to controlling territories, produces the vitally important Builder line. City Centers provide a slow trickle of wealth and raw materials. Additionally, hiring “Scholars” at the City Center is the only way to gain the Tech point resource. *'Builder' (Ancient) – The mainstay of the Western emand the only unit capable of constructing buildings for the Western region (along with the upgraded versions of the Builder). #Build - Can construct new buildings. o Repair - Western Builders are the only mobile unit capable of repairing a building. Buildings can slowheal themselves (if told to do so), but Builders get the job done more quickly. #Monuments - Western artificers create impressive testaments to their empire’s greatness. Putting these monuments in the territory of a Native Tribe will positively sway that tribe’s opinion of you, eventually convincing that tribe to join your empireyou otherwise treat them nicely. #Research Faster Construction (Ancient) - All builderconstruct buildings and structures faster *'Guildsman' (Medieval) – A tougher version of the Builder. #Land Grab – Representing government interests, a Guildsman can outright purchase buildings from rival players. The cost to buy buildings this way goes directly into the enemy’s coffers. *'Contractor'(Colonial) – The builder of the Colonial times of expansion.' #Fix Vehicle – With a greater understanding of mechanical engineering, Contractors (and later Engineers) can repair your vehicles. They make a great support team for your cannons, and later on, tanks, artillery, and HERCs. *'Engineer(Modern) – The ultimate builder unit. '''Barracks– Produces infantry units. *'Javelin' (Ancient) – Moderate powered short-ranged infantry. #Spear Thong – Spears go farther and strike harder with this enhancement device. #Research Better Fire Rate – Reduces delay between attacks. *'Short Sword' (Ancient) - Slow melee unit, ideal for taking out enemy anti-cavarly. #Torch – Allows swordsmen to throw torchesonto buildings, setting them on fire. #Research Pierce-Resistance Armor – Trains swordsmen to block and dodge arrows or other ranged weapons, reducing damage received. *'Pikeman' (Ancient) – Strong, anti-cavalry unit wielding a spear. *'Short Bow '(Ancient) – Quick, ranged unit. *'Long Sword' (Medival)– The strongest swordsman. *'Longbow '(Medieval) – A quick archer with greater range than the Short Bow. #Armor Piercing Arrow – Increased damage dealt to cavalry units. *'Berserker' (Medieval Hero) – This melee hero does great damage himself, but his real power is inspiringrage in those around him. For a brief while, units automatically attack the nearest enemy, inflicting and receiving double damage the entire time. Note: You lose control of the affected units while they go berserk! *'Musketeer'(Colonial) – Basic gunman of the Colonial era. *'Congreve Rockets' (Colonial) – These early handheld explosive units are excellent for taking down buildings. #Flash-bang – Stuns most units in an area of effect. This will affect your units if they are to close. *'Rifleman '(Modern) – Modern ranged unit #Tear Gas – Allows your Riflemen to shut down a building for a few seconds by filling the building with irritating gas. *'Robo-soldier' (Future) – The Future of infantry combat. #Jet Pack – Allows Robo-Soldiers to fly short distances over land or water. #Tear Gas – Targets a building. The canister teargas explodes in a cloud, preventing the building from performing any activity for awhile (Stops production and gathering). 'Stables' – Produces Calvary units. *'Javelin Cavalry' (Ancient) – Speedy ranged cavalry units, excellent for raiding enemy economies. *'Horseman Raider' (Ancient) – Heavy melee cavalry excelling at taking down infantry. *'Barbarian' (Medival) – A quicker version of the Javelin Cavalry. *'Knight' (Medieval) – A strong, tough cavalry unit. #Decreased Population Count – Reduces the needed supplies that Knights consume *'Hussar' (Colonial) – Fast, fearful cavalry. #Dread – Each time a Hussar slays an enemy, the nearest enemy unit in sight Panics for a few seconds, stopping whatever it is doing to flee from the Hussar. *Dragoon (Colonial) - Heavy mounted unit carrying a carbine. 'Factories '– The evolution of stables, producing various tanks and other vehicles of destruction. *'Mark IV Tank' (Modern) – A heavy hitting vehicle of destruction. A mainstay of modern Western militaries. *'Flame Tank '(Modern) – Lighter tank excellent at burning away infantry. #Research Improved Light Armor – Upgrades the armor on Flame Tanks to better protect against heavy weapons like other tanks *'Titan Tank' (Future) – The most powerful tank on the battlefield. #Reactive Armor – Specifically made to counter enemy tanks, this armor halves the amount of damage taken from other tanks. *'ARV' (Future) – Light, armed robotic vehicle that cooks enemy units. #Microwave Gun – This initially weak attack increases over time, dramatically powering up damage done as long as the attack is focused on a single area. *'Halftrack HERC' (Future Hero) – A mighty and versatile machine. #Quantum Singularity Gun – Creates a blackhole at a location, which will eventually suck in all units in an area. Mobile units automatically attempt to flee. 'Workshop '– Produces siege units for destroying buildings and field guns for peppering large areas. *'Onager '(Ancient) – Single-arm catapult designed to take down buildings. *'Siege Tower' (Ancient) – Large, well-armored infantry transport that deposits attackers over enemy walls. *'Lithobolos' (Ancient) – Medium-sized stone-thrower. Excellent against infantry and support units. *'Chiero-ballista' (Medieval) – Upgraded anti-infantry field weapon, now with arrows. *'Counterweight Trebuchet' (Medieval) – A more advanced tosser of rocks. Excels against buildings. *'Bronze Cannon' (Colonial) – Early gunpowder field gun. #Grapeshot – Fires a shorter, stronger volley into a cone-shaped area. *'88mm Gun '(Modern) – A powerful, long range field gun. Good anti-tank weapon. #Anti-Air – Allows the 88 to target air units in addition to ground units. Howizer (Modern) – Long range building destroyer. #Mustard Gas – Large-scale area effect that slows down and damages all units caught inside, including yours! Atoimc Annie (Modern Hero) – Medium vehicle withconventional and special attacks. #Flash-bang – Stuns units in a small area of effect. #Tactical Nuke – Long range, nasty explosive missile weapon. Buildings surviving the blast are set on fire. The targeted area becomes irradiated for a short time, damaging any mobile units entering the area. 'Dock '- A shipyard that produces military and trade ships, and fishing vessels. Nearly all military ships can carry ground troops. *'Fishing Boats' – Allow you to claim fishing resources, providing raw materials for your empire. *'Trade Ships' – Travels to other docks to exchange goods, generating wealth. Purchase by hiring a worker slot. #Increased Speed – Picks up some wind to further the flow of funds. *'Pentekonter' (Ancient) – Small, quick ship, good for defeating other ships. *'Siege Ship' (Ancient) – Large, slow ship with a long range attack good against immobile targets. *'Longship' (Medieval) – Viking-style longship, faster than the Pentekonter. *'Steam Frigate' (Colonial) – Coal powered ship, excellent against other less maneuverable ships. #Depth Charges – Steam ships can be equipped with Depth Charges to hunt down submarines. *'Ship of the Line' (Colonial) – Queen of the seas, a large sailing ship with a strong attack. #Full Broadside – Fires all cannons at the same time in one large attack. *'Dreadnaught' (Modern) – Large steel battleship witt modern weaponry, excellent against buildings. #Train Gunmen – Dreadnaughts can train infantry onboard, providing great flexibility for their strikes on land. *'Attack Sub' (Modern) – Submarines are, of course, excellent against other ships. They are also stealthy, unabl to be seen except by detector units. *'Hydrofoil' (Modern) – This western Destroyer is quick, and capable of detecting and attacking submarines. *'Aircraft Carrier' (Modern) – These act as mobile Airfields, capable of sending the same missions as a normal Air base. #SONAR – Carriers can be equipped to spot submarines, making them less vulnerable to that terror from the deep. *'Strategic Sub' (Future) – A faster but conventional submarine that can only be spotted by detectors. #SLCM – Strategic Submarines can be equipped with surface-to-surface missiles, giving them the ability to attack land as well as sea targets. *'Battlesub' (Future) – This sub carries a single powerful large gun, and is also a stealthy transport ship. 'Air Base' – Launches air-strikes and reconnaissance missions. Western Airbases, with their superior planes and technology, clearly rule the skies. *'Biplane '(Modern) – Basic plane capable of performing either fighter or bomber missions, but not especially good at either task. #Increased Damage (Modern) – An excellent upgrade that increased the damage done by Biplanes, Jets, or UAVs. *'UAV' (Future) – An Unmanned Aerial Vehicle VTOL, the ultimate fighter plane. *'Behemoth Bomber' (Modern) – Large bomber with prop engines. #Increase Area of Effect – Enlarges the splash damage caused by this plane when doing bombing missions. *'Viper Bomber '(Modern) – The most powerful bomber plane. #Increased Damage – Increases raw damage dealt when dropping bombs. *'VTOL Transport' (Future) – Large helicopter capable of transporting ground units a long distance, over sea or land. *'Anti-Tank Helicopter' (Modern) – Attack chopper capalbe of acting independently, and free from terrain restrictions. *'Lightning Sphere' (Future) – A mobile lightning storm. When activated, the Lightning Sphere radiates electrical damage at the nearest other unit. Beware: If this lightning doesn’t find enemies to strike, it will overlord the Sphere itself, damaging it. When deactivated, the Lightning Sphere slowly repairs itself. *'Mission Types' #Aerial Recon - Launches an air recon mission. #Bombing Run - Launches a bombing mission. #Escorted Bombing Run - Launches a bombingmission escorted by attack aircraft. 'Fortresses' – Powerful building capable of repelling strong attacks. Garrison units inside to strengthen the attack. #Resistance to Rocks - Reduces damage dealt to Fortresses and Walls caused by rock ammo. #Rsearch Range Boost – Extends the zone of con lict trol that in which Fortresses can inflict damage. #Increased Hit Points – Makes the Western Fortress one of the most difficult buildings to take down. 'Anti-Air Emplacements' *'Anti-Air Gun '– Anti-air building that protects an area from enemy air missions, helicopters, flying HERCs, etc. *'SAM Emplacement '– Surface-to-Air-Missile, the best anti-air defense the West can get. 'Tower '- Defensive structure that can attack enemies. #Detect – can gain the ability to detect stealthy units. 'Wall' - Defensive structure that creates a barrier to ground units. Units can occupy the top of the wall (via constructed access points) and attack. 'Market '- Generates wealth by setting up trade routes. *'Trade Carts '– Transfers goods from Markets to City Centers or Docks. Extra carts can be purchased at the Market by hiring worker slots. Longer routes are more valuable. *'Foreign Trade '– allows you to trade with other players (except enemies). 'Warehouse '- Accumulates raw materials from resource sites. Additional workers can be purchased to increase the rate of resource gathering. ''Gallery ''' Sactions.png Shock and Awe.png Foment Revolt.png ' Category:Empire Earth III Category:Civilizations Category:Units Category:Buildings